Can't think of a title darnit!
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Rinku drags home a human girl that was freezing in the snow, and there is more to her than meets the eye...
1. Out in the snow

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: perhaps I am a multi-tasker. I do really think that I am. I write something, then I start something else, it probably isn't the smartest thing to do but that's my odd little way to get more reviews. because I don't get hardly any! So if you review then I will update. Feel free to check out one of my other fanfics *grins encouragingly* *turns into evil glare* anyway I don't own yu yu hakusho but I do own. uh. what's-her-name. I don't know her name yet to be honest. AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I AM A LAZY @$$. So it's won't be all properly written, because of that fact that I will probably return to that I AM A LAZY @$$. Oh yeah, and this is not a YAOI fic. The five of them are, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, and Shishi- Wakamaru. And I don't care if I spelled any of them wrong, because I AM A LAZY @$$.  
  
It was a cold day in winter; the five demons's lived in the house together and had since the dark tournament. But that was a while ago. None of them intended to go back now. It was snowing heavily outside and Touya had gone on a walk, Rinku had also gone on a walk but just because he wanted to play in the snow. Shishi-Wakamaru was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper, while Chuu and Jin were playing cards on the couch. Suddenly Rinku walked through the door dragging someone in with him. None of them noticed he had something until they heard him struggling to drag them into the threshold.  
  
Chuu: what ya' got there?  
Rinku: uh, help?!  
  
Jin and Chuu got up to help the little guy while Shishi-Wakamaru just watched unpleased. Chuu just picked up the small figure and set it down further inside while Jin closed the door. Rinku ran over to the petite figure. The three of them looked on at a frail, blue lipped, and cherry red, girl about 13 years old. Her hair was frozen and at the moment chipping off. (A/N: Actually that happens when hair gets frozen if you didn't want to know, if you did want to know then forget it. But I know from personal experience, why do I have to be the one to find these things out!) She didn't seem too lifelike, she was breathing and that was the only thing that told them that she was alive. She wasn't even shivering though.  
  
Jin: where dya' find her?  
Rinku: not far away but I couldn't just leave her there. So I brought her back with me.  
Chuu: what was she doing out there?  
Shishi: She's a human. Why would you want to save a human?  
Rinku: what?  
Jin: just keep your mouth shut; it's what yer supposed to do. Ya' know? Ya're supposed ta help people.  
  
Shishi just looks angry at this comment and goes on reading. The other three just turn back to the half frozen and soaked girl.  
  
Rinku: what do we do now?  
Jin: well. . . she's all wet. But uh. . .  
Chuu: how are we going to warm her up while she's still wet?  
Rinku: uh. . . I don't know.  
  
The three stood there, all knowing what needed to be done but none wanting to do anything about it.  
  
Rinku: why don't we take her upstairs and lie her down.  
Jin: yeah.  
  
Chuu picked the girl up again, with no trouble seeing as she was very thin. He brought her upstairs to the room that Rinku and Jin shared. They set her down in a free space. Then continued to be enveloped by silence by no one wanting to do it.  
  
Rinku: all I know is that I'm still too little.  
Jin: little for what?  
Rinku: okay, both of you know exactly well what needs to be done now! Just someone do it.  
Jin: uh. . . I think I heard Touya, got ta go!  
  
Jin quickly ejects himself from the room as Chuu and Rinku watch him. Rinku just walks off slowly and comes back about thirty seconds later with some clothes that he thinks will fit her and then leaves to join Jin. Chuu stares for a moment at the pathetic looking girl. He clothes are sticking to her pale nearly purple body. She still isn't shivering but is cold to the touch. He breathing is kind of shallow and her lips aren't blue but are still a shade of violet. He hair isn't frozen anymore but now is very uneven from cracking off. He turns his head the other way and manages after about ten minutes to change the girl without looking once. After that Chuu felt an incredible sense of accomplishment. He looked at the girl, whose shoulder length hair was starting to dry. Her hair seemed to shine as one would think that copper thread would if it were coated with a thin layer of gold. It was no shade of orange but not a brown either. Her figure was gaunt, obviously from malnutrition and if you really looked you could see that she had several bruises around her wrists and neck, with a few small ones scattered across her face. Chuu finally got up after a while and walked downstairs to find that Touya had just walked in the door.  
  
A/N: well, how was the first chapter? Please feel free to review and tell me. I won't update until I get three reviews. unless I wait a week and only one or two people review. Then I will still update but I will update immediately if I get three or more. If you have any ideas for the girl's name then feel free to also tell me. Or for a title. I suck at titles. 


	2. Waking up

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well, I don't really have anything to say except that I AM A LAZY @$$. Okay, on with the chapter.  
  
Chuu walked downstairs to see Touya just walking in the door with a flurry of snowflakes following him. Rinku and Jin were busy playing a card game just like Chuu and him were a while ago. Touya smiled to Chuu and walked over to the couch. Rinku finally noticed that Touya was there and jumped with excitement.  
  
Rinku: Guess what Touya?!  
Touya: what?  
Rinku: I helped someone!  
Touya: who?  
Jin: he found a human girl in da' snow and brought her back here.  
  
Touya has a look of surprise across his face to hear that a human girl was out there. He looks to Chuu to see confirmation on his face then he looks to Shishi-Wakamaru who seems to be annoyed but trying not to look like it's them who are annoying him. Touya looks back to Rinku who has a smile on his face and Jin who seems to be focusing on the cards.  
  
Touya: do you know who she is?  
Rinku: no she hasn't woken up yet.  
Touya: what happens when she does?  
  
Jin looks up from his cards, and all of them have a look on their face except for Shishi-Wakamaru and Touya as though that would have been the logical thing to think of if they had been thinking correctly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Upstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl woke up to find that her normal clothes were gone and she seemed to be wearing something that didn't quite fit her correctly and she could tell that it was men's clothing. She wondered how she got there for a moment then heard voices from somewhere. This startled her for she hardly ever heard others speak. She felt cold all over and could feel that her hair had cracked off. She could barely move and her stomach was paining her. She could hardly remember the last time she ate.  
  
A silence from the voices for a moment. Then they started again. She felt as though she was trapped in this room. She hoisted herself up from the place on the floor where she had found herself and then she heard the voices more clearly. She thought that they sounded masculine but she couldn't tell because she didn't have much reference. Then she heard the voices coming closer.  
  
She quickly ran to the window and shoved it open noiselessly but then realized that she was above ground. She then retreated behind the door just as it was opening. Her legs wailed to her to give out but she refused. Four people walked in the room and then saw the open window. They all walked towards it. The girl soundlessly eased herself out the door and then down the stairs without any of them noticing her.  
  
She then met the bottom of the stairs and just as she did her legs refused to stay locked in place. She collided with the floor. The four turned to see where the source of the noise had come from and saw her lying there on the floor in terror. She scrambled and got up before any of them had time to react.  
  
She then saw another one of them sitting at a table and staring at her harshly. She backed up from instinct and then saw a door. She turned quickly to see Jin seemingly skip the stairs and land at the foot of them. The girl shook her head in terror, they couldn't do this again. This is different, it's a different place, it has to be different, and I have to run. All of her instincts told her to run away as fast as she could but her legs weren't up to date with her new thoughts and she edged towards the door.  
  
The other three were now down the set of stairs by the time she felt the smooth and almost frozen feeling door. Then she remembered how cold it was outside and hesitated. Jin saw what her hand was reaching for and tried to move closer. The girl just relinquished the terror that flooded her face so readily. Jin saw how scared she was and stopped moving forward.  
  
The girl's hand reached for the doorknob and touched it briefly before a burning cold struck her hand where she had touched it. Touya had frozen the knob so that she couldn't touch, nor turn it. The girl's knees gave out once again and she felt the smooth floor slide against her legs as she slid to the floor with a soft thud as she hit the floor. She brought her hands up to cover her face.  
  
Girl: why can't I go. . .  
Rinku: what?  
Girl:. . .  
Jin: where do ya wanna go?  
Girl: away.  
  
Jin and the other three moved closer to the girl. She didn't seem to notice them. The Chuu moved his hand close to the girl to put his hand on her arm. As soon as he touched her arm she thrust herself against the very solid door then attempted to shy away as much as she could. She drew he legs up close to her body to hide her face as terrible memories flushed out her rational thoughts.  
  
She remembered feeling someone touching her arm just as he had a moment ago. Then he grabbed her arm and wrenched it. She felt a solid shooting pain flow through her veins as though someone had just given her burning hot poison that was eating her from the inside. She remembered looking over to her arm to se blood running down from a single point where she could clearly see a white peak protruding from her crimson skin. The shooting pain was promptly refilled with dizziness and an unmistakable ache. Then the memory faded from her closed eyes.  
  
A/N: personally I like writing this fic, I like the plot myself and you know if you like the fic yourself then I suppose that's why you're writing it! 


	3. Stuck in rememberance

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well, I am writing this before I am sure that someone has reviewed. As I have said before I won't update until I get enough reviews. And I happen to like being A LAZY @$$. So if you don't review then I won't update. I don't care if someone reviews twice.  
  
Touya, Chuu, Jin, and Rinku watched the girl as she sat still for a moment. Then she shifted her arms so that she could see them. All of them were now sitting around her, cornering her against the unusable door. They could see her copper eyes that glowed against the light that sifted it's way through her arms that were still half covering her face.  
  
Girl: what is that you want.  
Jin: we wanna help ya.  
Girl: help me. Why?  
Rinku: didn't we already explain this to Shishi?  
Chuu: well . . . I suppose because it's the right thing to do.  
  
The girl's eyes shifted from person to person and then she quickly covered her face with her arms as if bracing for being hit.  
  
Chuu: what's you're name?  
Girl: I don't want to tell you. I don't like you.  
Chuu: what have we ever given you that's reason to hate us?  
Girl: you touched me.  
Jin: he touched you?  
Girl: I don't like people touching me.  
Rinku: why not?  
Girl: because I get hurt when people touch me.  
  
The four of them looked puzzled at her answer.  
  
Rinku: how do you get hurt?  
Girl: all I know is that they hurt me.  
Touya: they?  
Girl: . . . I don't know.  
Jin: well we won't hurt ya.  
Girl: I don't believe you.  
  
The girl was now shivering uncontrollably. Not from the cold but from being worried about being surrounded. She felt all of the oxygen flowing in and out of her lungs at irregular intervals as her world spun. She would have thrown up if there were anything for her to throw up. She closed her copper eyes that matched her hair almost. She felt herself swaying as though she were on a ship but knew very well that she was sitting still. She felt as though her head were contracting and she would pass out at any moment.  
  
Then she felt tingling on her shoulder and her body would hardly react. She opened her eyes to see what it was and saw that Rinku had edged forward while she was in her fit of dizziness. Her eyes grew wide but she couldn't get her arms to move. Finally after a few seconds of thinking she winced as another memory burned its way into her mind.  
  
She remembered someone squeezing her shoulders. She could hear her shoulder displace itself. She felt that familiar ache of pain surge through her body but this time it didn't fade out. She remembered sitting there for hours, days, weeks, who knew. Then she snapped back to reality.  
  
She stared into the boy's eyes and then shifted her shoulder so that his hand slid off. He looked slightly sad at this. Like he thought that she could trust him but she didn't. Rinku brought his hand back and continued to stare at her. She didn't like people staring at her. She always felt like she was paralyzed. Yet again she felt her world clouded by dizziness. She looked to the swirling images of people. She could no longer control her actions.  
  
She attempted to stagger to her feet. She did but then felt her self heavily relying on the door. She slipped forward a bit and then someone caught her. She shouted for a brief moment and then shoved herself back to rely on the door again she but both hands on the doorknob to feel it's slowly melting ice coating. She found that it couldn't turn it. No duh. Then she turned to the swirling images of the people and tried to find a space to escape from. She tried to run but found that she was no longer on the floor.  
  
Jin had used his power to lift her off of her feet so that she didn't injure herself. She swung her arms madly at the other figure floating in front of her. He merely dodged easily and then smiled. She felt as though she were going to pass out. She could breath fine but she was too scared to regulate it. She felt tired like she could fall asleep right there. She let herself go limp for a moment then tried to fight against the wind that was pushing her up. She felt something solid.  
  
Jin had decided to put the girl down. He slowly eased her almost limp being down onto Touya's back. She felt the warmth of his back and rested her head on his shoulder. She was barely aware of the fact that she was touching him. She felt movement as he brought her up the stairs.  
  
Girl: *whisper* . . . what's your name?  
Touya: Touya.  
Girl: Touya . . .  
  
Touya softly set the girl down in the same room that she had woken up in. Her eyes were closed and she seemed half asleep. He started to walk away but then he heard a small 'don't leave me'. He turned around to find that she was still asleep. He could have sworn that he heard something. He walked back then stared for a moment and then put a small barrier around her so that tomorrow when she woke up she couldn't leave. She didn't notice. She was already deep under the persuasion of sleep. Touya walked back downstairs leaving the girl alone.  
  
A/N: can you tell that I'm pairing someone here? Yeah. I am. So what are you going to do about it? Anyway. Too tired to care about flames. If anyone sends them. As I have said before, I enjoy writing this fanfic. I don't think that I'm going to make it one of the long drawn out things. 


	4. Claustraphobia

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: VIOLET?! ARE YOU HERE TOO?!?!? I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BLOODY HANDS! YOU MAD MONKEY LOVER YOU! Oh and thanks much for the idea for the names! I am using one of them. . . I think so. . .  
  
The girl woke up to find that she wasn't in the dark. She didn't move for a moment in fear that she might be somewhere bad. Then she remembered. What happened last night confused her now. She didn't remember exactly what had really happened. She could hear someone snoring and she could also see that one of the two beds was empty. She put her arms up attempt to stretch but found that her arms wouldn't move more than half a foot above her head. She saw some ripples where her hand hit. The fear in the back of her mind had been dragged forth.  
She remembered something, as she most often did when one of her irrational fears played through her mind. She remembered being stuck. An awful place it was. She couldn't see, she couldn't move, she could barely breath she was so scared. She felt no particular fear of being here except that she couldn't get out. The darkness seemed too thick to be real. She could feel the air being sucked in and out of her lungs. Then she felt a bump at her elbow. Then the other one. Then she felt her feet being pushed at. The thought crossed her mind just as she had these thoughts of being stuck and the walls closing in around her. She could almost see herself under the ground, the walls of a coffin collapsing in on her. Thousands of pounds of dirt pressing to get in this small bubble that she was part of. The fear burned insider her as a new unknown fear enveloped her. She screamed there for hours to no avail. She didn't remember when she was fished out or where she was, all she remembered was that horrible feeling of being trapped. The walls growing tighter around her. Having no idea whether she were going to be crushed or suffocated but she feel that she was going to die.  
She snapped back to reality. She pushed her hands against the rippling surface that bound her. She tried the sides to see the ripples spread as well. She screamed. It didn't seem to her like it went anywhere. It was like shouting in an enclosed room. She could just imagine how muffled her voice sounded. The snoring kept going. She kept screaming. The only thing that she could think to scream. For a few minutes she screamed his name for it only seemed appropriate. Finally the snoring stopped but she didn't hear it. All she could hear was herself.  
Jin awoke to a muffled screaming. He sat up, yawned and then looked over to where the girl was lying. She was pounding her hands on the barrier. He stared for a moment then realized that she was shouting for Touya. The barrier that Touya had put up muffled her voice. He walked over to see her frightened face through all of the ripples that distorted it. Jin walked downstairs and walked up to Touya.  
  
Jin: ya know the girl?  
Touya: yes?  
Jin: well, she's callin' fer ya.  
  
Touya walks up the stairs and sees the girl. She has stopped pounding and screaming and is now just crying. Touya rushes over to the girl. He waves his arm and the barrier vanishes. The girl looked up to him frightened and tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Touya: what's wrong?  
Girl: I don't like it there.  
Touya: I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to run away.  
  
The girl sits up and draws her arms close to her. Touya can feel guilt squirming inside of himself. He put her through something that she didn't want. He didn't know why he felt this for a simply human girl but he did. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He outstretched his hand and she shifted farther away. He withdrew it. He stood up and then held out his hand she didn't do anything.  
  
Touya: why don't you come downstairs and have something to eat?  
Girl: is it okay?  
Touya: of course it is.  
  
Touya reaches his arm down and grabs her hand. She doesn't pull it away but seems to brace her self for pain. He pulls her up slowly and gently. She seems unsteady on her feet like someone trying ice-skating for the first time. He lets go and she seems to be fine on her own. They both go down the stairs, the girl behind Touya. She walks forward out of the stairwell carefully. She sees all of the others sitting around doing about nothing. Touya indicates for her to sit down at the table. She sits down carefully. She sits there for a moment Jin is sitting at the table.  
  
Jin: awake? So what's your name anyway. You didn't tell us last night.  
Girl: my name. . . my name is Carnificina Liza.(yes it is supposed to be Liza, not Lisa)  
Jin: seems like an awfully long name.  
Girl: just call me Lisa.  
Jin: much easier. So what was wrong this morning?  
Lisa: I don't like being stuck places.  
Jin: so yer claustrophobic?  
Lisa: if that's what you call it.  
Touya: so what were you doing out in the cold?  
Lisa: I don't know.  
Jin: don't you remember?  
Lisa: no. I don't remember a whole lot when I try. It seems to come and go.  
Jin: odd. Ya want somethin' to eat?  
Lisa: it doesn't matter.  
Jin: you look pretty tiny. I think ya should eat somethin'.  
Lisa: whatever you say.  
Touya: don't you ever decide for yourself?  
Lisa: I've never been able to before. Bad things would happen when I did.  
Jin: where were you before we found ya?  
Lisa: I . . .  
  
She couldn't remember. But she couldn't say that. She couldn't get it out. It didn't fit through her lips. She could barely make a noise. She was too scared that she would get hurt for telling. She didn't entirely know. But she did know that she didn't like it.  
  
Lisa: I . . . I can't say.  
Touya: why not?  
Lisa: I . . .  
  
She bit her lip. She didn't know these people. She felt trapped in there. She couldn't leave. She knew they wouldn't want her to leave. She cast a glance at the free door. She bit her lip. The other two cast her odd looks. She didn't know what to do. If she told and they found her again then she didn't even know what they would do. But if she didn't tell them they might hurt her.  
  
Jin: it doesn't have ta be that hard of a question.  
Lisa: I really can't say. I am sorry.  
Touya: it's okay, you don't have to answer.  
  
Lisa finally after some gentle coaxing decide to have some toast. She seemed quite satisfied. She still seemed to be nervous around them but they could tell that she was trying really hard not to be scared. She started to get to know them better and lost some nervousness. She seemed to still not like being touched but didn't snap as harshly.  
  
A/N: next chapter has the rekai tantei so for people who wanted to see that happen it will. Here. . . uh . . . yeah. What happens when she recognizes Hiei from somewhere? How will she react. And what is she hiding from them? Find out on the next chapter in which you will have to review to see! 


	5. Off to see Yusuke

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well, I don't know how long is has been since I have last updated but I don't like to update unless I get reviews.  
  
Lisa sat there for a while just staring at the grain of the table. After a while it came to be around ten o'clock in the morning. Jin, Touya, and Rinku were getting a little restless.  
  
Jin: this s' boring.  
Rinku: so what else are we going to do?  
Touya: I don't really care that much.  
Rinku: hey! How about we go visit Yuseke and his friends. I'm sure they have something to do. Besides, I think they'll probably have some clothes that'll fit her better.  
  
Rinku looks over to Lisa who seems to be in her own little world.  
She thought to herself that maybe if she didn't move then they wouldn't pay her any mind. But she was wrong. The little one turned to look at her. She didn't meet his gaze. She just continued studying the grain with interest. She never really got to see wood up close before. It was almost as if she was just starting life. She had never been able to do what everyone else in the world took for granted.  
  
Rinku: I say we go. Anything is better than sitting around here.  
Touya: lets go get Chuu.  
  
A few minutes later Chuu came in the room accompanied by Rinku. They got the Lisa's attention and she seemed to be eager to leave the house. They made it to Yuseke's house.  
  
Lisa: where are we?  
Jin: we're at Urameshi's house.  
Rinku: he's one of our friends. We met him at the dark tournament.  
Lisa: . . . I see.  
  
After a few moments Yuseke comes to the door and opens it. obviously surprised to see them all. Then his eyes catch upon the glum sight of Lisa.  
  
Yuseke: hi guys. Who's she?  
Chuu: Rinku found 'er in the cold and we helped her.  
Yuseke: okay. So you wanna come in?  
  
They all filed in the door and sat down in Yuseke's living room. Kuwabara and Botan were there.  
  
Touya: I hope that we're not disturbing you.  
Yuseke: not at all. We were just hanging around trying to find something to do.  
Kuwabara: who's she?  
Rinku: this is Lisa.  
  
Lisa seemed to twitch at her own name. Nobody noticed this though. They explained the whole story. Yuseke kept looking at Lisa when it sounded like something odd. To him she looked just like an ordinary girl. Botan seemed to be trying to make friends with her. She sat close to Lisa. She would occasionally whisper something into her ears. Lisa would flinch momentarily but then remind herself that Botan was a human. After a while Kurama comes over. Then a while later Yuseke asks his mom if she has any old clothes that are too small for her. She hands him a bag and he just kind of loosely gives it to Lisa. She goes to the bathroom and puts on some of the clothes. She was getting tired of having to continually full up the shirt and pants. They were far too large for her. Also they were meant for a man to wear. Not a girl. She walked back after putting on a camisole, with a sweatshirt overtop and a pair of bellbottoms. She sat down as Kuwabara was screaming about something.  
  
Kuwabara: you believe me don't you? Here, I'll show you.  
  
He got up and began running around the room. After a moment Kuwabara ran to Botan and shouted some nonsense that Lisa paid no mind to. Then Botan nodded her head no and Kuwabara turned to Lisa. She was scared for a moment then he grabbed her sleeve to pull her up with. The sweatshirt was even too large for her and it slipped off of her sleek shoulders. She slid out of her chair and onto the floor. Her bare shoulders were exposed. She felt a remembrance of seeing herself. She remembered her bare shoulders. The skin on them was raw. She felt nothing dripping on her back but she knew that the sting meant she was bleeding. Then she saw a shining red something, to her it looked somewhat like a rat's tail. He would lash out at her with it. She would feel the thin strand rip through her skin. She attempted not to scream and all that escaped her mouth. She felt the cold wind blow on her bareback. Her eyes were holding back a waterfall of tears that threatened her. From then on she could always feel the misshapen skin on her back crawl under her fingers at her own disgust. She could almost see the pink fleshy skin that would never fully heal. She could always cover it up with clothing. But it would never go away. Whenever someone saw it she felt as though she had been exposed. As though her shirt had been ripped off, or she had been walked in on in the shower. Not only did she feel that she had been exposed but she felt humiliated. Like being that way would shame her in some way. Everyone in the room stopped and Kuwabara just let go of her sweatshirt. Lisa sat there for a moment as everyone took in the horror of her scars. She then quickly covered them by pulling up he sweatshirt defensively. She pulled herself back to her chair.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm sorr-  
Lisa: no you're not. You're just saying that but I'm fine.  
Kuwabara: but-  
Lisa: just. Just don't even say it.  
Kurama: where'd those come from?  
Lisa: none of your business!  
Botan: but we want to help you.  
Lisa: I don't want help. Especially not from you people.  
Jin: why not us?  
Lisa: because I don't like you! I don't like anybody.  
  
Everyone is silent for a moment. Lisa has a hateful look on her face. She walks towards the bathroom but turns into the hall to the door. Everyone is still silent. She closes the bathroom door so that it seems like she's in the bathroom. Then she opens the front door without a sound and walks out without a word.  
  
A/N: well? How was it. see I did include the Rekai Tantei. But not Hiei yet. I love Hiei as much as you do so I will bring him in later. I just couldn't fit him in the chapter. He'll be in the next one for sure. I gurantee you. He he. . . bacon. . . 


	6. Having fun on her own

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: I like reviews *goes all googly eyed in a creepy way* anyway you don't pay me to sit here and chat. . . wait a second. . . YOU DON'T PAY ME! Oh and I am very sorry but Hiei will be in the next chapter more. And sorry there's not a whole lot of speaking in this one.  
  
She was walking down the street at a brisk pace. She kept her footing strong though. She could see her breath puff out in a thick cloud in front of her face. She was cold but she didn't have anything else to put on. Her hood was up. She had jogged until she had been more than a mile away from the house. By the time she stopped jogging she knew they would have already known she was gone.  
  
She looked around. She was in the busy streets between office buildings. There were street venders with all sorts of things. She knew it was going to rain soon. She didn't know how she knew this but she did. It wasn't going to snow. It was too humid to snow. Even though she was cold she knew that it wasn't cold enough to snow. The ground was caked with melting snow though. She put her hands to her red cheeks and stopped for a moment.  
  
She peered over at a vender. The man was speaking with a customer who was wondering if they could buy an umbrella at half price. She saw a rack of umbrellas then looked and saw a hat and trench coat. Obviously they belonged to the vender. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. Everyone was paying attention to his or her own little world.  
  
Lisa quickly reached over and grabbed the coat, hat, and an umbrella (A/N: please don't do this at home. I don't want to be sued by some parents claiming that they learned to steal from a fanfiction!) She grasped the coat, swung it around her smoothly and stuffed the hat on her head. She also grabbed the newspaper that he had been reading along with his wallet.  
  
She briskly walked off. Nobody had seen her and now she had a disguise.  
  
She walked for a while. Sometimes grabbing someone's wallet that was exceptionally oblivious to the world. She peered into shops every once in a while. Then at some point a man had left his brief case set down beside him. She pretended to drop her umbrella and reached down and grabbed his brief case in the process. He didn't even notice. All he was worried about was his stocks in the paper.  
  
She stopped for a moment on a bench and pulled out the wallets that she had taken. She had about twelve of them. She quickly reached into her newly acquired brief case and pulled out the papers. She heard something heavy and metal sliding around and also a slight chinking sound like a bunch of metal chips. She looked in secretively and found that it was a gun and bullets. She quickly stuffed in the wallets and snapped and locked it shut.  
  
She was beginning to like making her own decisions. Even though she knew little of the real world she knew what a credit card was. She went into a shoe store briefly and picked up a pair of loafers. After all, all she had was a pair of socks. She knew that they would be looking for her and decided to stop and take a break for a while. She was thoroughly lost and thought her feet were going to fall off.  
  
She stopped at a small grubby looking bar and sat down at one of the empty tables. Nearly no one was there since it was around three in the afternoon. She sat down, opened the briefcase and sorted through it inside the brief case. After a while the bartender, who had nothing to do but listen to drunken chatter walked over to her.  
  
Bartender: hey missy! You gonna buy anything or do I have to call the cops for loitering charges!  
Lisa: hardly.  
  
Lisa felt more confident around people. Not demons. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the man.  
  
Bartender: so what do ya want?  
Lisa: I don't want anything but if it pleases you just give me something that you think I would like. That doesn't mean that I'll drink it but it won't be loitering.  
Bartender: suit yourself.  
  
The bartender walks back behind the bar and puts the money away. Then he brings her back a drink that she didn't know what it was. He set it down and walked off. He didn't bring her change but she could care less.  
  
She sat there for who knows how long until she had finished counting her money that she had pilfered from helpless victims. She had taken one woman's wallet that looked vaguely similar to her. She took that one on as her own in case anyone wanted to know. The woman had a driver's license and ID. She chose her favorite wallet and crammed cards, money, and all sorts of other things that interested her into it. She finally got up and walked to the door.  
  
*~*~*~*Back to Yuseke's house*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: this is right after she walked out. Not like flashing back and forth)  
  
everyone is still sitting around. It's been about five minutes. Hiei walks in the room and they all look up.  
  
Yuseke: hi Hiei.  
Hiei: Hn. Why is your door open?  
Kurama: Yuseke?  
Yuseke: yeah?  
Kurama: I think she left.  
  
Everyone gets up and walks to the door. They look to see that it's hanging wide open.  
  
Kuwabara: where did she go?  
Jin: I dunno but I think we should go find er'.  
Chuu: I agree.  
  
They all walk out the door and split up; Yuseke went with Kuwabara, Kurama went with Hiei, Chuu went with Rinku, and Jin went with Touya. They all walked off in different directions in the city.  
Jin and Touya are walking down the streets casually. Nobody seems to be paying them any mind. Just like with Lisa. They walk past a vendor who is speaking with a policeman. He's talking about his coat, hat, one umbrella, and his wallet missing. The policeman seems to be ignoring him. They keep walking.  
  
Jin: why de ya think she ran away?  
Touya: I think she's either ashamed of herself or mad at us.  
Jin: or it could be both. Where would she go though? I don't think she would know where anythin' is round here.  
Touya: I don't think she really cares about that. She can just as easily learn it.  
Jin: I guess.  
  
A/N: well, Hiei was in this chapter but he wasn't very much. One line, I know. But he will hopefully have a larger role in the next chapter. Oh and review or I won't update. This time I have to get three reviews or I won't update. On the same chapter. I have to get three reviews on the same chapter. Mainly this one. Otherwise I won't update. Well. READ MY OTHER FANFIC'S. and in one of them I'm looking for people who would like to be in it. So. . . yeah. 


	7. They found me

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well I got reviews and I'm happy. But now I think that I'll write the chapter but I won't update until I get at least two reviews. Anyway! Enjoy.  
  
Lisa was still sitting there in the same spot that she had been for hours. She had been looking through all of the things that people kept in their wallets. Nobody in the bar seemed to notice. It was now late in the day. She didn't notice that some of the men who were in the bar had crept up behind her. They didn't know that she was a girl but they still went up to her. After all she did still have her disguise on. One of the men put his hand on her shoulder heavily.  
Lisa jumped up, closed her briefcase and turned around to see them. The four men were smiling.  
  
Man #1: hey. You know that you've been sitting there at OUR table for hours not even doing anything.  
Lisa: so.  
Man #2: well, see it bothers us when people sit around and do nothing at OUR table.  
Man #3: so we've been waiting for that table for about twenty minutes now.  
Man #4: and the bartender over there says that you have a bad attitude mister.  
Lisa: really.  
Man #2: what's your name mister?  
Lisa: none of your business now if you would be so kind as to leave me to my own business I don't have a whole lot of time.  
Man #1: sure as hell you don't have a lot of time.  
Man #3: why don't you come outside with us for a minute.  
Lisa: I'm quite comfortable here thank you.  
Man #4: but we want to talk to you for a minute in private.  
  
The men all smile maliciously at Lisa as they knock off the drink that the bartender had given her that she hadn't touched.  
  
*~*~*~*To Yuseke and Kuwabara*~*~*~*  
  
They're walking along a city street. It's now twilight out and their hopes of finding her are diminishing.  
  
Yuseke: we're not going to find her in this whole damn city.  
Kuwabara: but Jin and them said that she didn't know anything about the human world. So how could she be this good at finding her way around?  
Yuseke: I don't know but we at least have to try. I mean how long could she survive around here without any knowledge or money?  
Kuwabara: plus if we don't find her she might freeze to death.  
Yuseke: yeah, I never thought of that. All she had was that sweatshirt. What are we going to do if we can't find her?  
Kuwabara: well . . . I don't know but I think they'll be pretty disappointed. It's like they failed her.  
Yuseke: I wonder where she is?  
  
*~*~*~*To Hiei and Kurama*~*~*~*  
  
They're both on a rooftop of a tall office building. Hiei is just standing there while Kurama is searching the streets to see if he can find her. Hiei crosses his arms.  
  
Hiei: this is stupid. It's just one human girl.  
Kurama: but I suppose it means something to them. My guess would be that they don't have much else to do in their spare time. Besides as soon as they took her in she was their responsibility.  
Hiei: I would be able to help you if I knew what she looked like.  
Kurama: yes, but I do so I have to help.  
  
They continue to stand there for a while longer to see if she passes by the busy street below.  
  
*~*~*~*Rinku and Chuu*~*~*~*  
  
They're just walking along in the city looking through the crowds. Rinku has to grab onto Chuu's hand so that he doesn't get stepped on in the long stream of people walking.  
  
Rinku: uh. . . hey Chuu?  
Chuu: yeah?  
Rinku: can we go somewhere a little less crowded? *Someone steps on his foot* ow!  
Chuu: yeah, I think that's a good idea.  
  
They both sidle their way out of the thick crowd of people. They sit down on a bench.  
  
Rinku: do you think that we're going to find her?  
Chuu: I dunno, it's a pretty big city and we're just two people.  
Rinku: I hope we find her. Otherwise who knows what'll happen to her. I would feel bad if we didn't find her. She seems nice.  
Chuu: yeah.  
  
They sat there for a while watching the people go by.  
  
*~*~*~*Back to Jin and Touya*~*~*~*  
  
They're walking along and they come to a fairly empty street. They aren't talking just looking around at the empty street. They see a couple of grubby little shops like a pawnshop and a cigar store. Up ahead they see a bar. All of the sudden the bar door gets flung open and Lisa comes sliding out. They watch Lisa flick off whoever is in the bar. She turns to look at Jin and Touya with surprise.  
  
Lisa: oh shi-  
  
Suddenly four men come running out of the bar and Lisa turns tail and runs as far as her legs can carry her. Her trench coat trailed behind her like she was falling. It looked like she had wings. Her spindly legs were just blurs while she was sprinting. The men were keeping up pace but not gaining. Jin and Touya followed after the men. Lisa suddenly turned into an alley and there is a fork. She turns left. Lisa finds a dead end and turns to face the impending doom of the four men. One of the men grabs her neck and throws her against the wall. She lets out a small shriek of pain. Another one of them walks up and picks her up and pins her to the wall by her neck. She groans in pain as he presses her against the hard brick wall. She opens her eyes to see Jin and Touya run around the corner and stop to see her. She shuts her eyes. She didn't need help from them. She could do it on her own. She brings her arms up to grasp the man's hand with her uncut and raggedly painful grip. He pulls back his hand and cradles it with the five red crescents on his wrist. Lisa falls to the ground and puts her hands to her reddened neck.  
  
Jin: you guys better go right now.  
Man #1: why should we listen to you scrawny idiots.  
  
Jin blows a gust of wind and lifts himself into the air. The four men look scared and run away. Lisa sits there with hatred on her face mixed with pain. She struggled to her feet and let go of her now purpling neck.  
  
Touya: are you okay?  
Lisa: can't you just leave me alone?!  
Jin: what? We just saved ya!  
Lisa: that doesn't mean that I wanted you to. I could have handled them on my own.  
Jin: and what would ya have done? Cried em' ta death?  
  
Lisa looks deeply hurt by this and pulls her brief case closer to herself.  
  
Lisa: I really don't like you.  
  
Lisa runs at Touya who is startled by this. Just as she's about to collide with him she shoves him to he side with her right arm. Touya grabs hold and pulls. Lisa turns around and kicks his chest and pulls her arm free. Jin runs up to Touya who hit the wall after being pried of his grip. They just watch Lisa run off as fast as she can.  
  
A/N: need at least two reviews in one week. Otherwise I won't update . . . yes I am an idiot and there is nothing you can do about it! 


	8. Not fond of bugs?

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well I didn't get enough reviews but I figure it's been long enough since I updated.  
  
Lisa'a legs would hardly follow her. She ran as fast as she could. She knew them well but she had to run. After a while she found that she was far enough away from them and stopped to catch her breath. After all she was starting to feel lightheaded and her throat hurt from the cold air. She saw an empty park with a few people and their dogs around. She jogs over to there. She turns her head and searches for a hiding place.  
  
She found a small tunnel type thing at the edge of a steep hill. It was in fact an unused sewer line that was to dump off into the pond at the foot of the hill. She cradled herself in the round space. She could fit quite well inside of the tube and she sat catching her breath.  
  
Although not far behind her were Jin and Touya. They had followed her and lost her.  
  
Jin: we lost 'er.  
Touya: she can't have gone too far from here can she?  
Jin: 'ere comes Urameshi, how about we go get the rest of 'em and tell 'em what happened.  
Touya: that's a good idea.  
Yusuke: did you guys find her?  
Touya: we found her but she got away.  
Kuwabara: how could you let a scrawny girl like that get by two demons?  
Jin: we can't use our powers in the human world.  
Yusuke: that makes sense.  
  
Meanwhile Lisa sits in the tunnel and listens, barely able to restrain her breathing. She didn't dare move lest she were to alert them to her presence. They stood there for a while longer and spoke until the rest of them came and then they told them. But Lisa couldn't stand to sit there any more. She was scared, and cold. She took a chance and snuck a peek to them. They were sitting down underneath a tree. She watched for a moment. None of them seemed to notice. She snuck out and behind a fence. She saw some dumpsters and a large lot obviously considered part of the park. She snuck behind the fence while being careful of the missing pegs in it. She stops for a moment at one of the missing pegs and puts her hand on it and pulls it aside so that she can see. She stares for a moment then hears a crack and then her arm falls to her side. She looks to the rotten board that broke when she bent it look over. A few bugs crawl out and she screams and jumps back. They reminded her of something. The same thing most things always did.  
  
She was sitting in a dark room alone. She couldn't see anything but she could see shadows that her imagination showed her. She saw fantastic lands, princes in shining armor coming to save her, basically anything that she wanted. She was curled up in a corner. She put her hand on the ground and crushed something. She lifted her hand carefully and felt the palm of her hand with her other. She felt a slight tingling sensation on her hand. She touched the palm and felt the tingling sensation travel from her left hand to her right.  
  
She couldn't place what it was but it was unpleasant and made her shudder. She clapped her hands together and felt some more crunches and then her hands were damp and sticky. She smelled something somewhat like rotting garbage and dirt.  
  
She continued to stare into the darkness to try and figure out what this strange phenomenon was but couldn't think of anything. She sat there for a while as the tingle traveled up her legs and a tickle snuck at her feet. It stayed clear of her head and neck but just about everywhere else. She reached down to scratch her feet and found that there was something blocking her overgrown fingernails. It was crunchy and squishy. She felt that it was many smaller things and they were moving. She didn't know what it was though.  
  
She had never encountered anything like this before. But it kind of scared her. She continued to stare blankly ahead and found that her mind was no longer playing tricks on her. Her sticky hands stuck shut and she pulled them open. She sat there for a while longer trying to figure out what this strange place was and what were these small wiggles at her feet.  
  
After a couple of hours she had her eyes closed because she was bored with it. She barely felt the tingle anymore but it was still there. Her hands and feet were now covered with the sticky goop that had appeared when she scratched. Suddenly she saw red underneath her eyelids and opened them.  
  
She screamed at the sight. She was in a box sized room covered with night crawlers and other such bugs. She looked to her palms to see that they were covered with an orangey brown liquid that was caked on thickly. She looked to her arms to find what the tingling was and she found hundreds of bugs running up and down her arm, not doing anything but just clinging and crawling on her. She looked to her feet to find more of the orangey brown goop on them and bugs wiggling their way over her feet.  
  
She had been stuck there for hours with these things. She didn't know that they couldn't hurt her but she thought they could. She had to stay there for so long that she had been to the point of scratching herself all over and they would stay away from her blood. By the time she got out her nails were gone and her arms were red and raw. She couldn't walk for another week.  
  
The rest of them look over to see her scream and jump back. She stared to her hands and arms. They were empty but the tingling sensation still haunted her. Jin ran over and she was sitting on the ground staring at her hands in horror. She looked up, again with the same fear in her eyes as the night they found her. Such as a lost dog would have when it was wet and cold. She didn't even try to get up. It was almost as if she didn't see him standing there. The rest of them ran up to see her staring blankly at Jin. After a moment she stood up wearily and started scratching her arms vigorously. Kuwabara walked up and grabbed her by the shoulders. She didn't look up for a moment they she slapped him in the face and backed up, still scratching her now heavily welted arms. She seemed to go along fine with them for a while. They had to have her put on a bigger sweatshirt so that she would stop scratching her arms. She seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
A/N: well not many people at all reviewed. if any. if you want me to write more I am changing it to two reviews. yeah yeah whatever. please tell me anything about the fic! ANYTHING! Unless you hate it. then keep it to yourself. But otherwise I wanna hear it. Sorry it took so long for me to update but PEOPLE IF YOU WANT MORE THEN YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!? I think I got what, one review? 


	9. Remembering Hiei?

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well I got reviews and I'm happy. And I'm sorry to say that I forgot about the whole 'Hiei' thing. But that's what this chapter is for!  
  
They all started off to get Lisa back to Yusuke's house but after a while she was back to her normal hostile state. She had her arms at her sides, one still clutching her pilfered briefcase. Hiei was in back of the crowd seemingly not wanting to be seen with the rest of them. Lisa hadn't noticed him. After a while they were getting close to Yusuke's house.  
  
Kurama: where did you get that briefcase?  
Lisa: I- I can't tell you.  
Yusuke: why can't you tell us? It's a simple question.  
Lisa: if I told you you would be mad at me.  
Rinku: you took it didn't you?  
Lisa: what if I did!  
Jin: ya can't just go round stealin' stuff. It's wrong.  
Lisa: how is it wrong? They leave it there, I take it from them. If they didn't want me to steal it then they shouldn't have left it there. Besides how much it a coat and a briefcase going to matter.  
Kuwabara: you're starting to sound like the shrimp.  
Lisa: *confused look*  
Touya: he means Hiei.  
Lisa: H- Hiei. . .  
  
Lisa once again drifted to the place that she would always rather not. She stopped walking and turned her head to see Hiei standing there. The same way she remembered. She was unaware of what she was doing in the world. All she knew was what she was remembering. It was so clear as though she were still sitting there.  
  
She was sitting tied to a chair in the dark with a single light hanging in front of her casting an eerily perfect beam. She sat there for a while waiting for someone to come. She had sat there many times before but she hadn't known before that someone was going to come. Before in previous times she had just had to guess when someone would come. Sometimes no one would come and she would just sit there. But this time someone had told her this. They had told her that someone new was coming to meet her. She didn't know whether or not to be happy or scared. She waited for a few hours, not a long time considering how dull her life was. She would do new things but they would always last for hours so time would kind of blend together. She found that when she didn't think of anything in particular the time would pass much faster.  
  
She remembered hearing foot steps in the darkness then someone stepped into the light. No two people walked in it. She stared at them. One she recognized. The other she didn't. She couldn't see the other ones face but she saw that he had black hair. He was wearing black kind of short and speaking with. . . with . . . she didn't know his name, or maybe she did and just didn't want to remember. Reguardless she didn't like him. She always saw him before. . . well who wouldn't know what.  
  
They were speaking with each other but Lisa couldn't hear them. Even in her silence she couldn't hear them. It seemed that the man she knew was explaining something to the other short man who was called Hiei, she knew now. Hiei would occasionally nod and continue to listen. Eventually after a few minutes the man she knew pointed to her and smiled. Hiei turned to look at her but he had a bland expression on his face, not like the other's grin that seemed to relish ever moment of pain that he brought to her. Lisa perked up and stared to Hiei.  
  
She managed to bring herself back to reality and focus on what she was doing. She found that she was sitting on the ground curled up. She flinched as she found that there was a hand on her wrist. She opened her eyes reluctantly. She looked up and found that her cheeks were cold. She looked around to see that a couple of people were above her. She started to feel trapped but then the hand that was on her wrist pulled her to her feet and the people moved back. She looked to her hand and then up the slender arm that lifted her up. It was Touya. She didn't feel safe but she didn't feel scared either. It was almost like she didn't hate him.  
She always found herself trying to hate everyone she met nowadays because she felt it would keep her safer. She felt it would keep her from harm. After all it was much easier to make an enemy that it is to make a friend.  
She found herself fighting off a smile for a moment then she jerked her hand back to her body. Touya didn't seem to think that much of it.  
  
Kuwabara: hey are you okay?  
Lisa: I'm fine!  
Kuwabara: geez, I was just making sure you were okay.  
Lisa: worry about you, I can take care of myself.  
Chuu: do you remember what happened?  
Lisa: no, why? What happened?  
Rinku: when you saw Hiei you screamed and fell over.  
Lisa: Hiei.  
  
Lisa felt her breathing speed and her muscles tense.  
  
Kurama: what's wrong with Hiei?  
Lisa: I've met him be- before.  
Yusuke: you have? Where?  
Lisa: I can't tell you!  
Yusuke: okay, you don't have to yell at me.  
  
They make it Yusuke's house and get the bag that Atsuko gave Yusuke for Lisa and left. They thanked Yusuke and said good bye and set off back to their own house.  
  
A/N: sorry this was such a short chapter I had to cut it short because of dinner but I wanted to update tonight. Well I promise it will be longer next time. This one was barely 1,000 words. But anyway review it and I will update. REVEIW!!! 


	10. Running Again, Falling Some More

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well I got one review. . . I want more though.  
  
Lisa, Touya, Jin, Chuu, and Rinku were all walking along in the forest to get back to their home. Lisa was sort of in the middle of them in case she tried to run away.  
  
Touya: so why did you try to run away from us?  
Lisa: I've said it before, I don't like you.  
Jin: tha's not a very nice thing to say to someone who saved yer life.  
Lisa: yeah, so what. Are you gonna hurt me for it? Are you gonna MAKE me stop?  
Jin: what! I'm not gonna hurt ya but I'm askin' ya ta stop.  
Lisa: but I'm not going to if you're just asking.  
Rinku: you're really rude did you know that?  
Lisa: if I didn't know I would be confused. But do I look confused? I don't want to talk anymore to you.  
Rinku: fine. I won't talk to you.  
  
They walked for a little while then finally Rinku started talking to Chuu. Touya and Jin kept silent. All the while Lisa was just watching them. Listening to their conversation and watching Jin's concentration waver. They walked for about another half an hour. Lisa was just waiting for something to happen out in the forest.  
They kept walking. Lisa was beginning to think that nothing would happen in the woods and she would just pick a random time. If she waited too long they would get to their home. Lisa wanted desperately to be free of their gazes. She couldn't wait to be on her own. She had never been but she knew she could do it. She at least had to try. She would have rathered dying alone but trying on her own then living under another. Finally a shot in the woods caught all of their attention. Lisa turned for a moment too, surprised at the noise but then realaized her opportunity and turned. She fled into the dense forest. Branches flying past her and cutting her slightly on the way past. Jin turned to see her just disappearing into the forest.  
  
Jin: aah! She's runnin' away again!  
Chuu: what?  
Rinku: she ran into the forest!  
  
They all turned and ran through the forest after her. They were all careful of the sharp branches that were already quivering with Lisa's blood. Jin raced ahead to find that the forest stopped for a little while. He didn't see her. He just saw about 100 meters up ahead was a large valley. The rest of them arrive on the scene.  
  
Chuu: 'ow could she run that fast?  
Touya: I don't know.  
Jin: she can't have gone far. Why don't you and Touya go look in the forest in case we passed 'er.  
Chuu: all right.  
  
Jin walked forward slowly towards the deep chasm. Rinku followed. Jin peered over the side of the canyon wall to see Lisa with her left shoulder wedged in between the wall of the canyon and a large rock reaching all the way across the canyon. The large rock seemed to be supported by many smaller rocks wedged around it. It seemed as though if you were to take away the smaller rocks Lisa would plummet down the long chasm along with the large rock.  
Lisa looked up to see Jin and Rinku looking down at her. She slowly and colorfully cursed to herself.  
  
Jin: are ya okay?  
Lisa: leave me alone okay. I'm fine.  
Rinku: you don't look fine. You look stuck.  
Lisa: why would you care. I can deal with it alone.  
  
Lisa hung there limply with her briefcase still clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
Jin: ya want some help?  
Lisa: no.  
Rinku: are you sure you don't want any help? You really look like you could use it.  
Lisa: just because I need it doesn't mean I want it.  
  
Touya and Chuu both came back from the dark forest to find Jin and Rinku shouting down the canyon. They both walked up.  
  
Touya: so you found her?  
Jin: yeah, she's pinned between those two rocks.  
Chuu: how do you suppose we get 'er out a there?  
Jin: I can get her but I need someone else's help. She won't let me touch 'er. I guess it'll hafta be Touya.  
Touya: I guess.  
Lisa: I don't want your stupid help! I'd rather die here than have you help me.  
Chuu: aw, come on now. You don't really mean that now do ya?  
Lisa: I mean it you fag now leave me alone!  
Rinku: well, what if we were to help you? Not that you need it, would you try and stop us?  
Lisa: yes.  
Jin: well, that's gonna make this that much harder now isn't it?  
Touya: how'd you get stuck there anyway?  
Lisa: wouldn't you like to know.  
Jin: oh well, we're gonna help ya, whether ya like it or not.  
Lisa: I don't need your fucking help!  
  
But it was too late. Jin had already lowered himself and Touya (by way of air) down into the chasm. Lisa was slightly shocked at this but then put on her classic anger persona again. Jin glided over to the rock and started to pull it away. Touya was just near Lisa, ready to catch her when she slid loose.  
Jin pushed at the rock hard and it started to shift. A few of the smaller holding rocks fell and the larger rock just shifted slightly. Lisa closed her eyes in pain as the squeeze on her shoulder lessened. (come on people, you know when you've had your finger like stuck in the car door and when you take it out it just hurts worse?) Lisa slid a little bit then was free of the large boulder. Touya caught her lightly but she flailed a bit.  
  
Jin let go of the rock and it slid back into place. He looked to Lisa who was staring back at him maliciously. Then Lisa pulled her left arm free of Touya and clutched a rock in it. Touya reached to stop her but she hurled it at Jin as hard as she could then winced at the pain in her shoulder. The rock hit Jin in the forehead as it took him by surprise and he fell a few feet before he was able to regain his bearings.  
Touya shouted momentarily as Jin had stopped focusing on lifting him and Lisa. The two plummeted into the dark abyss of the chasm. Touya let go of Lisa and they lost contact with each other. Lisa could feel her speed increasing. Then she heard a soft thud and then a sudden stop. She was hanging by her left arm. Yet again she squealed in pain as her shoulder pulled free. She hung there limply, unable to pull herself from the lack of control in her arm.  
She was then slowly pulled up. She found herself sitting on some small rocky ledge in the dark part of the canyon. She couldn't see anything but she could hear Touya next to her. She heard his breathing as he recovered from the shock of falling.  
  
Touya: are you alright?  
Lisa: doesn't matter, does it?  
Touya: I think I may have pulled something loose in your arm though?  
Lisa: again I say, doesn't matter does it?  
Touya: I guess Jin couldn't focus on too many things at once. Why'd you throw that rock at him anyway.  
Lisa: I don't like him. I don't like anybody.  
Rinku: *from up at the top of the chasm* hey Touya! Are you two alright?  
Touya: I'm fine. But I'm not sure Lisa is.  
Jin: sorry about that. You two just hang in there and we'll find a way to get down to ya.  
Touya: that's fine.  
Lisa: what do they plan to do? After all 'Captain Daft' up there's plans don't really seem to work out. I wouldn't trust him again if I were you. He doesn't seem too bright, much less trustworthy.  
Touya: he's my friend. I would trust him with my life.  
Lisa: don't mind if I don't show up to your funeral.  
  
Touya smiled at this but Lisa didn't. although for some reason she found herself trying not to smile. She truly meant it but she found it funny. For some reason it seemed like she could sense his smile. And feel her ease around him. She had never felt friendship before nor love but to her it didn't matter. It was a new experience, and a good one at that, so she was happy.  
Then all of the sudden a sound broke the crisp silence. Lisa ejected herself from her thoughts and turned her attention to what was ahead of her. She could feel the wind movement change in the canyon. Although it wasn't from Jin, it was as though something huge were moving, stirring the silence of the chasm for the first time in centuries. Lisa continued to scan the darkness to find something, something to show her what it was.  
Touya could feel the wind change too. He looked to Lisa even though he could not see her. He could hear the dirt underneath her shift as she tensed up.  
Meanwhile up above Chuu and Rinku stare down into the abyss.  
  
Chuu: wha was that sound down there?  
Rinku: I dunno but it sounded like something big. Hey Jin? Have you figured out how to see down there yet?  
Jin: I'm still workin' on it. Why?  
Chuu: we just heard somethin' down there and we don't know what it was.  
Jin: yeah, Touya and Lisa are down there.  
Rinku: I dunno.  
  
A/N: review for more! Sorry I haven't updated lately but no one reviewed! I mean after a month or so sure I'll update but if you really want it people you gotsta review! Anyway, tune in next time to see what it is that's moving! 


	11. Injuries

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Lisa sat on the small dark ledge as she tensed up with fear of what it was. Her hand itched on the leather handle of the briefcase. Touya just sat next to her waiting to find out what it was. They stared for a moment longer and a sudden dim light was brought to their attention not more than twenty yards from their ledge.  
  
Lisa opened her briefcase with a click and pulled out something that Touya could not see. All Touya and Lisa could see was the glowing amber eyes in front of them. The large, if not three feet long, eyes were drawing nearer and nearer to the two. Lisa trembeled with fear as she stretched out her unseen arm. The cold metal glistened with the very little light shown by the two amphibious eyes peering at them from the thick dark of the chasm.  
  
Lisa stared at this impending doom. Then she stopped as always in rememberance.  
  
It was a cold room. She hadn't been there long but she was only wearing a thin dress. She sat on the metallic floor. Her bottom was cold, her hands were cold. It was drizzling water from nowhere. She was starting to get tired.  
  
Every once in a while she would move only to find there was no exit in the room. Slowly the ground began to coat with ice from the constant mist of icy cold water. Lisa was freezing. She could feel ice growing in her hair. She could almost see herself, icicles dangling from her hair, almost to a point. She grew hungry after a while and wondered how long had she been there.  
  
She continued to stare into the misty room with a glaze over her eyes. She felt her own heartbeat slow with every waking moment. Her world was growing dim. She tried to move her foot only to find that it was stuck to the frozen ground. There was a frost on her ankles and she couldn't feel anything but a burning sensation.  
  
All around her it seemed to be snowing. But it wasn't snow. It was simply water freezing on whatever it touched. She moved her arm only to find that she couldn't control her fingers.  
  
Lisa began to worry. This had never happened before. She couldn't understand what the cold did to her. After a while she tried to mover her feet harder. But found that she was too weak to pull her feet from the icy covers. She couldn't seem to feel her toes either. She put her frosty hand to her face to feel frost growing there too. She blinked and her eyes seemed to cool off. She felt wholly cold. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stand. She was so cold she couldn't even shiver.  
  
She just huddled in a small ball in the corner, though it gave her little heat it comforted her to be there. Although irrational she knew it was, she began to cry. She didn't know where it came from but she was cold, hungry, and stuck. She had sat there for so long that by the time the rain stopped she had ice halfway up her ankles.  
  
Lisa snapped back to reality to find her hand outstretched with cold metal in her quavering hands. The two amber eyes stared at them. Lisa was on the verge of tears. She aimed, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger.  
  
She felt the gun push back at her hands and she let go and heard it clank it's way down to the bottom of the ravine. Touya was shocked at this. He turned his head to look to Lisa who was now illuminated momentarily by the sudden flash from the beasts eyes. They were a deep ruby color now but one of them was not glowing. Lisa felt something wet and stick on her face but did nothing about it.  
  
Touya could now see the sheer size of the dragon. It was a towering dragon. It's long body reached all the way up from the bottom of the valley to their ledge. No wonder it's body had caused such a stir in the winds. Touya looked to see the dragon reach back with it's long talons. It began forward with them at once. Touya formed the fastest ice shield he could in a split second but it wasn't enough to stop the mighty dragon.  
  
The ice shield crumbled and the long talons slid through. Touya shouted out and Lisa turned to see the shadow of the dragons talon striking Touya across the chest. Lisa closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. But she was scared and her shout quickly faded. But it was enough to scare the beast away. It retreated back down to the basin of the chasm.  
  
But back up at the surface all three of them had heard a shout from Touya and then a scream from Lisa.  
  
Rinku: hey what happened you guys?!  
In the chasm: . . .  
Chuu: hey, that's not funny ya know! What's goin on?  
In the chasm: . . .  
Jin: what happened?  
Rinku: I don't know but I think you should go down there none the less.  
Jin: how am I gonna see?  
Chuu: doesn't matter. Just go down but be careful.  
Jin: alright.  
  
Jin glided over the canyon and then slid down into the darkness. He kept going down until he heard a dripping sound and heavy breathing.  
  
Jin: hello? Touya? Lisa?  
Lisa: you?  
Jin: where are ya?  
Lisa: seeing as I don't know where you are that's difficult.  
Jin: what happened ta Touya?  
Lisa: I don't know. But he's been . . . cut or something. I really don't know.  
Jin: is he okay?!  
Lisa: I . . . don't know.  
Jin: ya gotta help me find ya.  
Lisa: how? It's pitch black down here.  
Jin: don't ya have somthin' in that briefcase a yours?  
Lisa: lemme see.  
  
Lisa reached into her seemingly endless supply of oddities in her briefcase and pulled out a keychain flashlight and turned it on. She pointed it to Jin then tossed it to him.  
  
Lisa: there. I didn't even know I had it.  
Jin: that's good that ya had it though.  
Lisa: like it matters. He may already be dead for all I know.  
Jin: don't ya care at all!  
Lisa: no. why should I?  
  
Jin just brushes it off and points the light to Touya. He's sitting propped up against the wall and he has a long deep gash from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip.  
  
Jin: Touya!  
  
Jin rushes over to Touya and kneels down beside him. He puts his hand on Touya's left shoulder and looks at him. He shakes him a little but it doesn't seem to do anything. He's bleeding a lot.  
  
Jin: what happened?!  
Lisa: something . . . came to . . . and I . . . tried to . . . but . . . it didn't work.  
Jin: whatever, I don't have time for this right now. I have to get Touya up there so we can help him. I can't take you right now but I'll come back to get you.  
Lisa: and you won't leave me right!?  
Jin: no, I won't just leave ya. Not even if ya wanted me to.  
Lisa: okay.  
Jin: you just keep this light with ya.  
Lisa: okay. I hate to say this but . . . I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me here alone.  
Jin: it's okay, I'll be right back.  
Lisa: do . . . you promise?  
Jin: I promise. But I have to go get Touya up there but I'll be back in a couple of minutes.  
  
Jin flew back up to the top of the canyon as fast as he could. He flew right up to the top and set Touya down a few yards from the chasm's edge.  
  
Rinku: what happened!  
Jin: I didn't get much out a Lisa but she seems real shaken up about it. I have to go back down and get 'er.  
Chuu: and she didn't want you to leave 'er down there?  
Jin: no. I was surprised about it too. But while I go get her would you help Touya?  
Rinku: of course. You go get her. We'll take him back home while you go get her. We'll meet you there okay?  
Jin: sure.  
  
Jin flew back over to the valley and plunged into the darkness once again while Chuu carried Touya quickly home.  
  
A/N: wanna know what happens? WELL TOO BAD! YA GOTTA REVEIW FIRST! So people get those reviews in! 


	12. Blood

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Jin kept going down in the dark until he saw a faint light. She was farther down than he thought she was.  
  
Lisa was just sitting there on the ledge shaking. She could smell the blood and it seemed to be all that was there. She had begun to rock back and forth. Her vision darkened and she fell into remembrance again.  
  
She was standing in a small circular room. She had been banging at the cramped walls for some time. Her hands were red and raw from hitting the walls so much. She could see, which most of the time wasn't a good thing.  
  
Then just as she had stopped to breathe she felt something wet fall on her arm. She turned her head to look at her arm. It had a small red drip on it. Lisa stared for a second then put her hand in it.  
  
She knew it was blood but she didn't know where it came from. She then looked up to see where it came from. The ceiling was so far off that she couldn't even see it. But perhaps it was just that the light was right above her head and it simply didn't reach that far.  
  
Then another drop fell on her left cheek and she put her hand on it and wiped it off. Then she looked to her feet to see a small puddle underneath her bare feet. She desperately backed into one side of the cylinder. But the puddle was just getting bigger.  
  
Lisa could feel her stomach churning at the sight. She could smell only the blood. She could almost taste it the smell was so thick in the air. She could feel it drying in her hands. It was so thick. An odd ringing filled her ears as she began trembling uncontrollably.  
  
She would never forget not being able to see, smell, feel, and taste nothing but blood.  
  
Jin came down to see Lisa sitting there shaking in the dark. She had her left shoulder tightly clutched in her hand. Jin flew over to her and picked her up around the waist. Lisa didn't seem to do anything. She seemed to be too engrossed in what she was thinking.  
  
They both made it to the top of the canyon and Jin set Lisa down. She stood there for a moment and then blinked and seemed to come back to reality. She looked down on the ground to see some of Touya's blood scattered.  
  
She winced momentarily and backed up. Jin pushed her forward a little bit.  
  
Jin: wouldn't want ta fall down again would ya?  
Lisa: I hate you, besides doesn't matter.  
Jin: ya said yerself that ya didn't want ta be down there.  
Lisa: yeah, I did. Where's Touya?  
Jin: if I didn't know any better I'd say ya had a thing fer Touya.  
Lisa: I choose to ignore that on the grounds that you're an idiot.  
Jin: say whatever ya like. That don't make it not true.  
Lisa: you seem not to care at insults anymore. Just choosing not to hear it or just used to it?  
Jin: just used to it.  
Lisa: hm. Gonna let me go or stand here for a while longer?  
Jin: here, follow me so ya don't get lost.  
Lisa: if I had a choice, I would get lost.  
Jin: but you don't have a choice. If you were all alone out here, stuff like that back there would happen all the time. You wouldn't be able ta survive.  
Lisa: perhaps not but I would prefer being alone and dead than with you.  
Jin: ya don't mean that do ya?  
Lisa: I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Otherwise I wouldn't have said it. That's the whole point of taking the time to say it.  
Jin: let's just say I understood that.  
  
Jin and Lisa both start walking back to the house slowly.  
  
Meanwhile Chuu is jogging along, carrying Touya as Rinku just runs along side. The finally make it to their house and put Touya down on his bed. Rinku goes and gets some bandages.  
  
Touya wakes up and sits up, against what Chuu was trying to do. Touya quickly realizes that pain in his chest and puts his hand to it.  
  
Touya: what happened to Lisa?  
Chuu: she's fine. What happened to you though?  
Touya: I'm not sure. It all happened so fast.  
Chuu: just relax and lie back down. You got hurt pretty bad from the looks of it.  
  
Rinku walks in with a few bandages and gives them to Chuu. A few minutes later Jin walks in the room. Chuu had finished putting bandages on by then and he was downstairs. He just smiles at Touya.  
  
Jin: so yer okay then? I hafta admit I was pretty scared when I found ya down there passed out and bleedin.  
Touya: I'm fine Jin. I'm sorry I had you worried.  
Jin: I'll get over it.  
Touya: where's Lisa?  
Jin: she's just downstairs. She seems fine. . . I think, she doesn't really tell anyone much so I couldn't really tell too well.  
  
Touya sat up. Touya and Jin continued talking. Lisa just stood outside the door, leaning on the outside of the wall. She just listened as the two friends spoke with each other.  
Lisa could feel her heart cloud with guilt. She felt as though it was all her fault that Touya was hurt. She didn't know why she cared though. She never cared. Lisa just walked downstairs to see Chuu washing his hands off and Rinku trying to reach the sink.  
  
Chuu: did anythin' happen to you?  
Lisa: no. I'm fine.  
Rinku: are you sure? Your arm looks kinda weird.  
Lisa: it's fine.  
Chuu: It looks like it's dislocated.  
Lisa: that doesn't mean it is.  
Chuu: here, lemme see.  
Lisa: NO!  
Rinku: come on. We just wanna help you.  
Lisa: but I don't want you to help me!  
  
Lisa backs up. Then she runs into Jin who's coming downstairs. He just grabs her by her arms and holds her there.  
  
Jin: where you tryin' ta go?  
Lisa: I don't want you help damn it all!  
Jin: do either of you know where Wakamaru is?  
Rinku: no, in fact I haven't seen him for a while.  
Chuu: could you hold her for a moment? I think her arm's dislocated but she won't let us help her with it.  
Lisa: HOLY SHIT! YOU PEOPLE DON'T LISTEN TO ME! WHAT IF I HAPPEN TO LIKE IT THIS WAY? HUH!? DIDN'T THINK OF THAT DID YA!? DID YA!!!  
  
Lisa just struggles in Jin's grip as Rinku just smiles at her humorous performance. Chuu just walks up to her struggling and looks at her shoulder.  
  
Lisa: I hate you!  
Chuu: I know. But your shoulder's out of it's place. I'm gonna put it back right but it's gonna hurt.  
Lisa: don't you touch me!  
  
But Chuu doesn't listen and just puts his large hands on her small smooth shoulder. Lisa flinches part from pain, part from instinct. Chuu just grabs her arm and pushes her shoulder back in.  
  
A small sickly pop sound emits from her shoulder. And she shouts a high-pitched girlish plea. Jin lets go and she shoves herself out of his grip. She just rubs her shoulder slightly and stalks away and sits down in a corner of the room.  
  
A/N: next chapter soon! Review and you'll get more! Muchos nachos love for those who actually read it! 


	13. ShishiWakamaru

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Then the front door opens and Shishi-Wakamaru walks it. He glances at Lisa in the corner who doesn't seem to notice him.  
  
Shishi: where's Touya?  
Rinku: up in his room.  
Shishi: why?  
Chuu: he got hurt. So he's just up there resting up.  
Shishi: what happened. Wait, no, let me guess. It had something to do with the girl?  
Jin: yeah, but it wasn't entirely her fault. I think.  
Shishi: I knew that you should have just left her out there. All humans are good for is trouble.  
Rinku: that's not true!  
Shishi: prove me wrong!  
Chuu: well . . .  
Rinku: um . . .  
Shishi: see! You can't think of anything.  
Jin: she's not just for trouble.  
Shishi: oh really? I suppose she must be pretty strong to pull one over all of you! She ran away and you couldn't find her AND she manages to wound one of you. What good is she for! At least not to any of you. You can't even take care of her!  
Rinku: we can too! But I don't see you doing anything.  
Shishi: because I see her for the trouble maker that she is. She would be better off dead from what I see. I'm not going to stand here and continue arguing with you to show you what I see. But don't let me stop you. I'm sure she'll die eventually under the care of you all. Unless she kills you all first!  
  
With that Shishi-Wakamaru stormed upstairs to the silent room below. All Lisa did was sit there passively in the corner. She seemed unfazed that he had been speaking like that right in front of her face. The other three just stood there not wanting to believe it.  
  
After a while they all went back to business as Lisa continued to sit in the corner. She never really looked to them but she just did as she had learned to do. Not think about anything in particular. Just sit and be quiet.  
  
About two hours later Rinku walked up to Lisa and sat next to her.  
  
Rinku: are you okay?  
Lisa: dandy.  
Rinku: I'm sorry about Wakamaru.  
Lisa: he's probably right. And besides he's your friend, why don't you listen to him?  
Rinku: no, he's not right! He's just um . . . jealous! Yeah, he's jealous.  
Lisa: of what? A scrawny ass damaged little girl?  
Rinku: no. he just hasn't had much to care for in his life.  
Lisa: neither do you.  
Rinku: sure I do! I have friends, and I have you.  
Lisa: but I'm not one of your friends.  
Rinku: sure you are!  
Lisa: no I'm not. They need to be a friend back. And I wouldn't exactly call me caring.  
Rinku: maybe you're not caring but that doesn't make you not a friend.  
Lisa: just go to bed or something. I don't feel like explaining it.  
Rinku: okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Are you going to go up to sleep?  
Lisa: in a minute.  
Rinku: okay.  
  
A little while later Lisa walked upstairs and into Touya and Jin's room. Touya was asleep soundly in his bed and Jin was too. Although Jin wasn't as sound a sleeper as Touya. He seemed to breathe really heavily when he slept.  
  
Lisa sat in the makeshift bed on the floor in the room. She listened to Jin breathe for a few hours but she just couldn't sleep. She was scared. She didn't know why but she was. She stood up and turned to Touya. He was just asleep on his side. He seemed so content like that. So peaceful.  
  
Lisa found herself staring at him. She quickly turned her gaze to the ground. After a few more minutes she turned to Jin to see him drooling on his pillow. Then she turned back to Touya lying there.  
  
She slowly moved up to his bed and kneeled down next to it. She stayed there for a little while just watching Touya sleep. Then she gently lifted herself into his bed.  
  
At first she was afraid that she would get in trouble for it later. But then she remembered how kind these people seemed to be. Lisa closed her eyes and fell asleep, content and safe.  
  
A few hours later Lisa woke up to find herself warm. She opened her eyes to see the sun was beginning to rise. Then she tensed up for a moment. She then remembered last night. She had snuck into Touya's bed.  
  
She didn't know why she had done it now. But she raised her arms up to her neck to find that Touya had one of his arms over her neck. Even though she for some reason unbeknownst to her she relished being so close to him.  
  
She slid his arm off of her neck and gently rolled out of the bed. She then turned back to look at Touya. He seemed so peaceful, as always when he was sleeping. Then she looked to his white bandages with a long red streak through them.  
  
Then Lisa lurched with guilt at herself. She turned away and walked downstairs. No one else was up. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. A few minutes later Shishi-Wakamaru walked into the kitchen.  
  
Shishi: what are you doing up?  
Lisa: nothing. Just sitting here.  
Shishi: I have to tell you girl. I don't like you being here.  
Lisa: may I ask why?  
Shishi: no. you're just a human girl. You don't need to know anything.  
  
(A/N: sorry if I make him evil! I just need him to be! That's not my outlook on him it's just for the purpose of this fic okay!)  
  
Lisa: alright. Do as you wish.  
Shishi: why do you stay here anyway? It seems like you want to leave.  
Lisa: I don't want to tell you.  
Shishi: what?!  
Lisa: I don't want to tell you. You didn't want to tell me why you didn't like me here. So I won't tell you why I remain here.  
  
Shishi just walks up and slaps Lisa across the face. Lisa falls off the chair and yelps softly. She has a bruise on her cheek and a cut too. A few drops of blood spill onto the floor.  
  
Lisa gets up and cleans up the blood off the floor. Shishi just leaves the kitchen and goes about his business. A while later Rinku comes downstairs to see Lisa sitting in the kitchen silently.  
  
Rinku walks up to her and sees her purple and bloody cheek.  
  
Rinku: what happened?  
Lisa: Mr. Wakamaru hit me. Although I can't say that I didn't deserve it.  
Rinku: no. that's not right! There's no reason good enough for him to say that it's right to hit you!  
Lisa: I don't deny that it was justified for him to hit me.  
Rinku: but he must have hit you pretty hard!  
Lisa: I suppose. But it was his choice.  
Rinku: I'm gonna go talk to him.  
Lisa: that's really not necessary. But if you want to, It's your choice.  
  
Rinku walked off leaving Lisa sitting in her chair alone. He walked over to Shishi who was just sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
Rinku: Wakamaru!  
Shishi: what?  
Rinku: why'd you hit her! She's just a defenseless girl!  
Shishi: she's anything but defenseless. You should know better than I that humans can be very dangerous. After all you know Yusuke Uramashi. He's anything but defenseless.  
Rinku: yeah, but she's not Yusuke Uramashi! She's a little girl!  
Shishi: did she not cause the ailment of Touya?  
Rinku: no! she just happened to be there when it happened.  
Shishi: you're just trying to defend her now! If she needed defense she would do it herself.  
Rinku: can't you see? She can't! from what I understand that's what she's been taught to do all of her life. She's been taught to obey. And now we're trying to help her get rid of all that she's learned and you go and set her back the way she was!  
Shishi: it's not like it matters! She's going to die soon anyway, whether it's under your terrible care of her or if she kills herself. Which I wouldn't be surprised if she did kill herself!  
Rinku: you just keep away from her!  
Shishi: like I want to be around a human.  
  
Shishi just goes back to reading his magazine and Rinku storms off back to the kitchen.  
  
A/N: yo. I updated twice just because, I did. I wrote a lot today so I'm just gonna update it all now. Not like I have a life . . . anyway yet again a say to review! 


	14. Protect Me

I don't have a title because I suck at titles  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Rinku walks back into the kitchen slightly steamed up. Lisa was just sitting just where he had left her.  
  
Rinku: sorry about that. It wasn't right for him to hit you, he's just weird about humans.  
Lisa: that's fine. It doesn't matter to me.  
Rinku: you want something to eat?  
Lisa: um . . . su- sure.  
Rinku: what do ya want?  
Lisa: I don't know. Whatever is fine.  
Rinku: you want some cereal or something?  
Lisa: it doesn't matter.  
Rinku: you really don't like to decide do you?  
Lisa: I don't know.  
Rinku: well, what kind do you want? Oh, you know what. I'll just pick for you. Okay?  
Lisa: sure.  
  
Rinku just gets out two bowls and some cereal and milk. He pours some for Lisa and she eats it fairly slowly. After a while they both finish and Lisa takes the dishes to the sink.  
  
Rinku: hey, soon we're gonna go out to train. You wanna come with us? You just have to promise that you won't run away.  
Lisa: you would trust my word?  
Rinku: of course I would.  
Lisa: yes, I would like to go outside.  
Rinku: yeah. It's much warmer than it was a week or so ago. It's weird.  
Lisa: I suppose.  
Rinku: well, I'm gonna go and take a shower and get ready. I'm sure you can find something to do.  
Lisa: of course.  
  
Rinku walked upstairs leaving Lisa sitting there all alone. A few minutes later Chuu, Jin, Shishi, and Touya walked downstairs. Shishi shot Lisa a dirty look but she just ignored it. All of them sat down in various places.  
  
Jin: so Touya, ya feelin' better today?  
Touya: yes, I'm feeling much better.  
Jin: glad ta hear it. ya gonna train with us today?  
Touya: I'm not sure I could train with you, I think I'm just going to train on my own today.  
Chuu: that's fine. So, Lisa. How's your arm today?  
Lisa: what about my arm?  
Chuu: how is it?  
Lisa: there was never anything wrong with it.  
Chuu: but it was-  
Lisa: there was never anything wrong with it.  
Chuu: little miss sunshine.  
Shishi: I don't think that she knows her place. Why don't any of you do anything about it? or are you just going to let her speak to you like that! She's a little girl, she should be running scared not sitting in our house insulting us!  
Touya: she's sitting right there you know?  
Shishi: should that matter?! I mean it's just a human!  
Jin: will ya just shut up! We don't think like you Wakamaru!  
Shishi: then apparently you don't think much.  
  
With that Shishi stormed out of the kitchen and outside to train alone. Lisa just sat passively in the same spot, unmoving.  
  
After a while Rinku came downstairs and they all walked out of the door. Jin, Chuu, and Rinku walked off down a path to the right and you could see a clearing at the end of the path. Lisa stopped for a moment and watched the three walk down the path.  
  
Then she turned to watch Touya push aside a few branches and go down an overgrown path. Lisa hesitated but followed Touya wearily.  
  
She was walking slowly, and she couldn't see Touya ahead of her. But she kept going. After a while Lisa saw Touya standing in a small circle of trees. She wouldn't have called it a clearing but it wasn't really tiny.  
  
Lisa ventured forward slightly. She was careful to be quiet. She hid behind a bush and peeked through at Touya.  
  
He was standing in the center of the circle with his left arm out in front of him. He was holding it with his other arm. Lisa watched him tense his muscles. Lisa wondered what he was doing.  
  
Touya pushed at his small amount of spirit energy but it didn't work. He attempted to create an orb of ice around him. It always made him feel better to be surrounded by ice. But he couldn't. he was still too weak from his injuries. He managed a thin halfway shell but it melted immediately. Touya sighed.  
  
Lisa pushed the bush aside and Touya looked over at the sound. Lisa stepped forward and towards him.  
  
Lisa: what was that, right there?  
Touya: I was trying to use my powers.  
Lisa: what are your powers?  
Touya: I'm a master of ice.  
Lisa: . . . ice . . . ? can I help you.  
Touya: I don't know that you could.  
Lisa: may I help you.  
  
Touya just stood there confused as Lisa walked forward and grabbed his right hand gently. Then she turned her face and grabbed his other hand. She pushed it up to where it was in the air before.  
  
Lisa: try again.  
  
Lisa closed her eyes and Touya paused for a moment. He was slightly nervous but he was confused as to why. But he tried again. He felt as though he were floating. He looked down to Lisa's face. It was tense and pained but he did nothing.  
  
A moment later Lisa opened her eyes to find that they were both sealed inside a thin shell of ice. She looked to the ground.  
  
Touya: thank you . . .  
Lisa: for what?  
Touya: for helping me. I couldn't have done it on my own.  
Lisa: you did. I just went along for the ride.  
  
They both stood there holding hands in an awkward silence holding hands. Lisa loosened her grip and let her hands fall to her sides. She continued to stare to the ground. Touya just looked to her. She seemed almost ashamed.  
  
Touya reached his hand up to her face and pulled it up to look at him. Lisa just turned her gaze to him. She stared at him, not with fear as usual but curiosity.  
  
Lisa blinked slowly and continued to pierce into Touya's soul. Lisa slowly pushed forward. She let her eyes half close. Touya just gingerly put his arms around her waist, as Lisa seemed unfazed.  
  
As their lips brushed against each others they stopped slowly as if they never wanted to let go. Touya let go of the grip on the ice and it slowly melted.  
  
Lisa slowly opened her eyes and pulled away from Touya. She could feel her heart almost falling to the bottom of her legs as though it were beating it's way down her body.  
  
Lisa didn't step back but rested her head on Touya's chest. She could feel the bandage through his shirt. She felt a pang of guilt as she rested her head there. Touya just pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms.  
  
Lisa: I'm sorry.  
Touya: for what?  
Lisa: everything.  
Touya: you don't have to be sorry for anything.  
Lisa: I still am, but you make me feel better about it. I . . . I think . . . I like you Touya. I feel safe with you. Promise that you'll protect me.  
Touya: I will.  
Lisa: thank you. I need you.  
  
Touya just held Lisa there as she closed her eyes and savored being close to someone. Savored touching someone, feeling his skin against her own, knowing that he would protect her, but most of all that she felt safe.  
  
A/N: SO FLUFFY! I'm sorry I'm a sucker for fluff. Anyway R&R! don't ya just love my fic? If u do then tell me! Please! Pretty please! And uh, read some of my other fics too! 


End file.
